the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FlametheCharizard/After Winter - A Tale of The Silver Isles (Part I)
Hello there! My name is FlametheCharizard! I see you've encountered my blog? After reading the new excerpt by Jess E. Owen, The Starwind Light, I have decided to create an excerpt of my own! This is a pretty big work in progress but I hope you like it! Get ready for my excerpt: After Winter - A Tale of the Silver Isles (Part I). (I also apologize if I get repetitive in my lines. This is something I've been working on for a while, if you have other suggestions for my lines instead of what I would have, please tell me and I will definitely consider it!) (This is just an excerpt from the full fic, you can find the full one here!) Summary : It's been 5 years since the return of the Vanir to The Silver Isles. Daynights have come and gone, gryfons have mated, and new kits have been born. : Flotta (derived from flott en ''meaning 'great one') and Syn (meaning 'vision'), the daughter and son of Rashard and Brynja, have grown up hearing tales about the Red Kings and how their kind had been impressed under the tyranny of the red kings. The two also learn about how their father is The Summer King, and how he brought peace to a war-torn land. : After overhearing something about how Shard's father was killed, the two ask their father if it's true. Shard chides them and says they shouldn't evesdrop on conversations. He admits that Per killed Baldr, and tells the two not to speak of it again as he does not want the Aesir who still live in The Silver Isles to be insulted. : When a young Aesir gryfon named Lovis (derived from ''Lovløs, meaning 'outlaw') arrives in The Silver Isles after a long flight over the great sea, Flotta instantly falls in love with his charm, much to the slight disappointment of her brother. : The two later work out the issue, just in time for when Kvasir, the son of King Kjorn and Queen Thyra, comes to The Silver Isles baring horrible news; rogues have overrun the kingdom and have sent Kjorn and Thyra into exile! : When her father decides to send a few gryfons to go help, Flotta and Lovis request if they could accompany the group. Brynja protests at first, but is won over when Shard convinces her. Shard tells Lovis and Dagr to watch over Flotta with their lives. During one battle with the rogues, Flotta learns an extraordinary and shocking secret about Lovis who reveals that his past isn't what he told her it was... : Meanwhile, back in The Silver Isles, Syn is plagued with nightmares about The Silver Isles being engulfed in ice, and his sister being the cause of all of it. Can Syn figure out what the nightmare means before it comes to pass? Or will The Silver Isles be engulfed in ice and the Vanir wiped out? Chapter 1 The night was dark, the wind, cold against the gryfess's shoulders as she stood in a plain. Although the sky was clear, she was being pelted by freezing snow. Shadowy figures surrounded her, their eyes menacing and yellow. Don't forget us... the voices echoed in her head. Don't forget us... don't forget us... don't forget... "Flotta! Watch out!" Flotta's eyes slapped open just before she hit water, the salty scent awakening her senses. She frantically flapped her wings as she attempted to even herself out before she hit water. A massive wave slapped into her and she shoked on sea water before being dragged under. The sea suffocated her as she thrashed, tossing her like two kits playing with a moss ball. Her body suddenly felt weightless and she felt the warm, summer air of the Silver Isles. She landed on the soft soil of the Star Isle beach, her ears twitching. "Are you okay, Flotta?" the voice who spoke belonged to Rashard, Flotta's father and the king of the Vanir. Flotta rolled onto her side, coughing up seawater and looking her father in the eyes. "I'm fine, father," she murmured, ignoring the amused looks of the elder Vanir and the fledglings of her year. "Just a little shaky, that's all." Category:Blog posts